You will show him some respect!
by Zoran
Summary: Okay, tell us everything you know Rudge. How much power does Percy have? green street hooligans


Hey everybody :)

I am sorry I have been (kinda) gone for so long. Stress at school (glares at school building). Yeah well this is a little one-shot (Don't worry; I am working on the next chapter of Wolves cry!!!! Smile) Well… I was watching the movie "green street hooligans" (very sad) and got this really weird idea. I know what happens in this story sounds highly unlikely, but in a way I think it is …interesting (blink blink). I am sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes (am I not always). This is also the first time I tried to write slang, so bear with me (sweat sweat; hehe). Rudge and the chief belong to me, the others to J.K (big surprise)

enjoy xxx

* * *

_SITUATION:_

_Interrogation__ of Percy Weasleys close accomplice._

_The __young men are suspected of terrorism and theft, after being arrested at a fight, 15.6, that involved 1000 of registered ministry workers from all over the world. _

- Okay, tell us everything you know Rudge.

- Well, you all know the beginning. Hogwarts, Perce turning all bloody smart and ambitious, ya know what I mean. Then he got that job for Barty Crouch senior in department of international cooperation, ... big thing if you think about it.

_Nod_

-What happened next?

-Perce, being the smartass that he is, realised that there is more to politics than the papes let people know. It ain't a nice diplomatic game, battled by using words! _laugh _, some losers like Crouch nevah found out about the real game.

_G__lare_

-Yeah well anyway, so Perce figured that there is much more to politics than only words, namely the so called companies.

-What's that?

-Aw man, don't tell me ya don't know what a company is!

_Another glare_

- Okay okay. Ya see, a company is power, build up by having same opinions and loyalty. The bigger your company the more chances to win a fight.

-Fights, as in fist fights?

-Aye

-That's barbaric!

-Nae, not really. Sure the fights are a big deal, but it ain't everything.

-Okay, okay. So what did Percy do about it?

-Well, wadda ya think? He came, he saw, he conquered…. _lights a cigarette _…Wha' I mean is he became leader, right! _Silver lighter shuts with a snap _

-At that time he must have been like, what, 19? 20?

-Aye, _sigh _, was only a matter of time anyway. Born to rule he is.

-Okay, so what about the forbidden curse?

_laugh_

-Yes?

_Smirk_

-One of good ol' Perce's master plans.

-So it was him who unriddled its secret?

_Nod_

-Why didn't he come out with the answer himself? Why pass it on to Prof. Von Tromboli?

-Cause' Perce is too fucking modest for his own good … not that anybody would have listened to a greenhorn like him anyway… not yet. But Perce nevah really felt like it should be him to get all the praise. ...Nevah regretted his decision as far as I know!

-So he turned it back into a riddle for the professor to solve.

-Aye. Basically guided him through the whole thing. Hinted, suggested, ya know all that stuff. …But then…

-Then what?

-Ya see, somehow word came around that Perce knew "things". The other companies got alarmed.

-So?

-Yeah well, some of them joined us; others started fighting against us.

-So the underground split up into two "gangs". _Walking back and forth…_ Who was the leader of the others?

_Dark smirk_

-No one else but our good old Fudge

_Sharp turn, a stare__, a gasp_

-Yeah… know how ya feel. Fudge has been a powerful leader for a long time, but he's nevah been the brightest. Blimey, he didn't even know who the other leader was.

-So Fudge was respected in the undergrounds.

-Hmm, something like that. Ya see, the difference between Perce and Fudge is that Fudge lets his workers do all the work for him, while he sits in front of the fireplace, drinking whiskey with all of his hoity-toity friends. Perce on the other hand always stands in the frontline with us. He's nevah let us do anything he wouldn't be willing to do so himself.

_Proud smile_

-That's me leader!

_A role of the eyes__ from the other_

-And then what?

-Well, fate gave Perce the chance to come real close to Fudge.

-The promotion

-Aye. He gave up the one thing that was most important to him. …His family. Fudge, the fool, didn't even realise that he had just given a once in a lifetime opportunity to his worst nightmare hehe.

_Drag of the cigarette. __Exhalation_

-None of YOU realised that Wizarding England was being ruled by two of the most dangerous and brutal wizards of our time … apart from You-know-who of course

_Sigh_

-But after a while Perce felt like the price he was paying was far too high. He was ready to crawl back home and beg for forgiveness.

-But Fudge had started to see through your game. … I suspect he threatened Percy?

_Jaw set_

-Aye, did in our eyes a mortal sin… he told Perce he'd kill 'is family, if Perce only even though about going back. And Perce…. Perce snapped… he bloody snapped…. he totally lost it…. he totally fucking lost it! He got mad, like fucking furious! He started to rant stuff about how he'd bring the whole opposing company down if they dare touch his family. Next thing we know Perce had beaten 20 of Fudge's ELITE fighters nearly to death.

-The start of the 15.5 incidence.

-Yes _…runs his fingers though his hair…_took us nearly 12 men to hold him back. That's when 1000 of Fudge's men showed up ready to fight ….we called our men ….yeah and ya know… and now we're here. We ain't terrorists! Fudge is ya man! Me leader is a hero! He saved 100 of men's lives out there and overthrew Fudge! And you will, by god, show him some RESPECT!

_Heavy breathing__. The men stare at each other. _

- I've heard a totally different version from one of Fudges men.

- Yeah well those fucking bastards would tell ya anything to get out of this!

_A raised eyebrow_

- And you wouldn't?

_A negative shake of the head_

- No? Why not?

- 'Cause me leader told me to nevah lie. It ain't honourable…

_Another pause with intense silence_

- I think I've heard enough… bring him back to his cell.

_Another sigh from the young rebel_

- Chief?

_pause_

- Hmm?

_glance_

-I …I promised me leader I'd go to his family and explain them everything if something should happen to him. …Would you?

_The young man__ is wearing an unsure, pleading look on his face, his head bowed. The older man nods._

_As __the guards take Rudge away, the chief thinks to himself: _

>>... I'll do it for you Rudge. For you and for Percy Weasley, whom we owe so much, and for all the others who sacrificed their freedom.

_Yes, because maybe, just maybe,__ Percy protected Harry from having to fight more than one monster. And maybe in while doing so Percy lost his freedom and his family._

_A week later the daily prophet will print an article calling our young rebels heroes and defenders of democracy! Their families will impatiently wait for them at home and greet them with relief, smiling faces and open arms ... once they return. _

_the end_

* * *

_please tell me if you found mistakes. I just might correct them :)_


End file.
